


Об особенностях выбора собачьего корма

by escape_cat, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_cat/pseuds/escape_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Какаши очень ответственен, когда дело касается собачьего корма.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Об особенностях выбора собачьего корма

***

Какаши всегда был педантичен, если только это не касалось точного времени встречи. Или заполнения важных документов. Или его собственного здоровья. Короче говоря, он был крайне ответственным человеком, если речь заходила о питании его Великолепной Восьмёрки, потому что только за это он мог получить не слишком приятный нагоняй. Особенного внимания требовал Булл: его рацион был подобран крайне тщательно, потому что у бедолаги начиналось несварение от моркови в любом виде, так что нельзя сказать, что Какаши не умеет готовить: рагу из индейки у него получается просто отменным, а иначе Булл просто не станет есть. Чем это грозит, и коту понятно.

Сегодня Какаши по графику закупался сухим кормом. Обычно он брал «Бестдиннер» со вкусом кролика, фанатом которого являлся Уухей. Это действительно было проблемой — нормально покормить всю восьмёрку, потому что только Паккун был равнодушен к собственному рациону (до известной степени, разумеется). Остальным же требовался точный отмер ингредиентов или же сухого корма — а иначе быть большим проблемам.

В другом конце прилавка замаячил озадаченный Киба. Какаши поднял ладонь в знак приветствия.

— Йо, Киба, привет. Зашёл за чем-то?

Киба помахал в ответ и подошёл ближе. Вероятно, Акамару был на улице: клану Инузука было запрещено заходить с питомцами в магазины после того случая с Цуме Инузукой. Честно говоря, после того случая им вообще не слишком много было позволено в закрытых общественных пространствах.

— Какаши-сенсей, а вы здесь зачем?

Хатаке приподнял пакет с гранулами чуть выше, чтобы собеседник смог разглядеть.

— Корм покупаю.

— А, я тоже. Только я беру консервы обычно, вон те, с говядиной. Можете подать?

— Да, конечно.

Какаши поставил пакет на ближайшую полку и потянулся за жестяными банками. И все было хорошо, пока одна последняя жестянка не решила прокатиться с верхней полки на макушку Хатаке (вероятно, это было неизбежно, но все равно неприятно). Банка с жалобным треском помялась.

— Какой-то вы не слишком ловкий.

— Ну, мог бы и сам достать.

Киба почесал в затылке, вертя в руках забракованный консерв.

— Мама за такой прибьет.

Какаши украдкой посмотрел в сторону кассы, надеясь по-крысиному оставить многострадальную банку на стеллаже, но на них лениво-пристально смотрел владелец и по совместительству кассир магазина, как бы заявляя: я все видел, подонки вы эдакие. Кажется, делать нечего.

— Давай я заплачу за нее, и ты скажешь маме, что эта банка досталась тебе бесплатно?

— Э… Какаши-сан, какой вы благородный. Лучше бы вы сами использовали этот консерв, а то вы, кажется, используете «Бестдиннер». Лучше бы о здоровье своих нинкенов позаботились.

— А что такого с «Бестдиннером»?

Какаши недоуменно повертел в руках пакет, от которого начала исходить злобная аура.

— А то, что… Мама говорит, — Киба перешёл на шёпот, — там ароматизаторов много. Печень сажает.

— Вот как… А в составе нет ничего. Ты уверен?

Киба начал выглядеть неуверенно.

— Ну, мы кормим консервами в основном, на сухом корме только нинкен сестры. Она использует «Зелёный зверь». Он, кстати, неплох.

— Ты уверен? Я слышал негативные отзывы именно о нем. Скорее, относительно его вкуса. Говорят, он немного горчит.

— Да ладно?!

— Эй, вы двое, вы покупать собираетесь? Здесь не кафе, между прочим. Платите или проваливайте.

Честно говоря, не слишком уважительное отношение к шиноби. Поэтому Какаши воспользовался моментом и молниеносно пихнул бракованные консервы на полку с шампунями. Вежливее нужно быть с покупателями, как-никак.

— О, с индейкой!

В последний момент ему на глаза попались консервы со вкусом индюшачьего рагу. Если… Ему больше… Не придётся… Заморачиваться… С Буллом…

Какаши помотал головой и уверенно зашагал к кассе.

Вышли из магазина они нагруженные банками всех фирм, которые только нашлись в этом маленьком магазинчике — в том числе и с «Бестдиннером». А что такого? Ещё не доказано, что он плохой. Особенно грели душу джонина три банки индюшачьего рагу: возможно, больше не придётся тратить по часу в день на кулинарные изыски… И можно будет читать в это время, мммм…

— Эй, Какаши-сенсей, вы, серьёзно, готовите для того, огромного?

— Да, Булл больше тянет на щенка в плане рациона. Да и характера тоже, — он прищурился на солнечный свет, — за всех отдувается Паккун. Самый стойкий.

— М, понятно. А Акамару любит кости из говяжьих жил. Только мама запрещает — говорит, что вредные. Желудок портят.

— Ну, твоя мама авторитет в плане рациона хвостатых, как-никак.

Киба протяжно вздыхает и поудобнее перехватывает пакет с кормом. Тот натужно шуршит, выдавая перегруженность и усталость от этого мира.

Потому что один пакет не предназначен для девяти килограмм мяса всех видов, обнаруженных в магазинчике.

До роскошного вольера, где обитают Великолепные, они доходят за семь минут. Затем расставляют все по полкам. Киба помогает, и у него, как и у Какаши, горят глаза от возбуждения.

Сейчас.

На столике громоздятся банки, и среди них нет ни одной повторяющейся. Пакеты — на полу. Дрожа от предвкушения, Какаши зажимает в руке кунай, призванный сыграть роль консервного ножа, и берет в руки «Нежность индейки».

— Какаши-сэнсэй, вы уверены?

— Как никогда.

Скрежет металла о металл. Запах мяса. Нотки лука и чабреца…

Киба почти незаметно облизнулся и вонзил ложку в нутро жестяной банки. Какаши решил не отставать.

Через четыре банки он почувствовал, что что-то идет не так, как задумано: он словно что-то упустил из виду. Киба хрустит “Телячьей радостью” как попкорном.

— Фнаете, мне понфафився со свининой и овофным рагу. А так… Мама была права.

Тяжело вздохнув, Какаши кивнул головой: да, права. 

— Ладно, Киба-кун, в целом, думал, все будет хуже, но “Зелёный зверь” меня все же несколько разочаровал. Сельдерей в составе и во вкусе — не самый…

Взвизгнув, Какаши подскочил на месте. Киба недоуменным взглядом проводил его, затем глянул на перебинтованную ногу сенсея: на его лодыжке повис невозмутимый мопс.

— Какаши, там Уухей решил, что в следующий раз никуда не пойдет.

— Что?! А-а-а, почему?

Паккун осклабился, и это была самая его жуткая улыбка: Акамару даже как-то притих. Киба последовал его примеру.

— Какаши, время обеда прошло. Уже время ужина, а ты, — Паккун шумно втянул воздух, — преспокойно ешь “Бестдиннер”?! Ты нормальный?!

Какаши немного смутился.

— Мы, э-э-э, проводили дегустацию, знаешь? И я нашел неплохой вариант для Булла! Смотри, — Какаши зашуршал пакетами, пытаясь отыскать банку, порезал средний палец, но все же выудил остатки консервов, — во.

Пес подозрительно принюхался. Чихнул.

— Ладно, мне пофиг. Но если опоздаешь на ужин, получишь забастовку.

Пёсик скрылся в побочном дыму техники, и Какаши позволил себе утереть невольно выступивший на лбу пот.

— А, эт-то, Какаши-сенсей… Мне домой пора. Я пойду?

— Ага, пока, Киба-кун, — рассеянно помахал он рукой в ответ и обессиленно опустился на корточки. Невскрытыми остались три банки, что было как минимум печально, а как максимум…

Хозяин магазина выглядел крайне подозрительным, когда пробивал ему второй раз за день консервы — хотя, казалось бы, такие доходы, такие доходы! А все равно смотрит, как на врага народа. Какаши расплатился и вышел на улицу.

Когда Уухей с ехидной ухмылкой отказался есть из помятой банки, Какаши понял, что теперь консервы еще долго не уйдут из его рациона. Вот же засада.


End file.
